Currently, vehicles having built-in towing capability rely on a system utilizing a solid metallic connection between the ball/tow bar and the vehicle frame. Towing systems according to this design provide a secure and rigid towing arrangement, but have very poor impact protection characteristics. When an impact occurs at the ball/tow bar, i.e. a rear impact, the energy of the impact is transmitted through the rigidly connected ball/tow bar to structural components of the vehicle. Even relatively minor rear impacts may result in distortion of the vehicle frame, producing damage that is very costly to repair.
Furthermore, while there are not currently any impact standard requirements for SUV's, trucks, and vans that correspond to the 5 mph impact standard for passenger cars, it is anticipated that in the near future such safety standards will be instituted. In fact, many original equipment manufacturers are already asking for product designs for built in tow packages that will satisfy low speed impact safety standards, such as the 5 mph impact standard. However, while 5 mph bumpers have been available on passenger cars for some time, such bumpers have not been applicable to vehicles having built-in tow packages. Regardless of the impact characteristics of the bumper, the rigidly fixed ball/tow bar will still continue to transmit energy directly to the frame of the vehicle.
With regards to specific prior art disclosures directed at tow bars in general, attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,787,910; 3,972,544; 4,025,010, 4,186,938; 4,194,755; 4,405,148; 4,577,883; 4,666,359; 5,071,153; 5,147,095; 5,429,382; 5,845,922.
What is therefore desired is a towing system that does not transmit energy from an impact directly to the frame of the vehicle. Furthermore, it is desired to have a towing system that allows the application of current impact absorbing bumpers, as known in the art, to vehicles equipped with such towing systems.